


Testing the Waters

by bengisuus



Series: beroya be ner kar'ta [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mandalorian, Misunderstandings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: A little insight to 'Testing the Waters' mission but with a twist





	Testing the Waters

‘Are you two…together?’

Mako jumped at the sudden noise and spilt some of the tea she was holding onto the counter. Cursing under her breath she turned around and came face to face with the apologetic face of Torian just as she was about to yell. 

Not. Fair. How can I yell at that face. - He also looked nervous which was interesting because Torian never really looked anything other than solemn or bored…or extra solemn.

‘Sorry.’ he said ‘Didn’t mean to scare you.’

Mako looked down at her shirt to see if there was a stain and decided to go easy on him for that time; ‘Okay. Just so you know I wasn’t scared. You just caught me unprepared, that is all.’

‘Definitelly’ he nodded and gave her a look that said…Well?

I’m gonna have a little fun with this, Mako thought… She had gotten over her little crush -more or less- but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tease them a little. And both Nino and Torian were such easy baits.

‘What was that again?’ she asked in her most innocent voice, even though she clearly remembered his question.

He took a deep breath and looked at somewhere behind her head; Mako could hardly contain herself from snickering.

‘ Are you two together? ’ He said again, emphasizing each word carefully as if he didn’t want to ask that embarrassing question again.

Mako turned around, this time to wipe off the spilt tea and really…she didn’t want to just start laughing at his exasperated face; ‘Who?’ 

She heard him sigh deeply before answering her; ‘The champion.’

Oh god..he can’t even say her name. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I like to know who I’m fighting with.’ he said quickly, obviously an answer he practised before. Mako cleared her throat; ‘Well…Why does it matter it’s not like we’re going to go at it in the middle of a mission. Why do you care?’

Gotcha.

He leaned back like a cornered animal and blushed all over his face and into the collar of his top so red Mako felt concerned for a moment but then it was replaced by a sheer amusement. He literally looked like his brain was giving an error. Which Mako thought wasn’t possible for humans.

Her…maybe.

‘Okay okay…yeesh. I’ll ask you then. Do you think we’re together?’

‘No.’ he said resolutely and Mako then heard a very slight, I hope.

Never underestimate a cyborg’s hearing. She felt her eyebrows rise high on her face; ‘You hope?’

‘I..-I .ah.’ he soon stopped trying to make a coherent sentence and closed his eyes tightly for a second as if to get his brain in working order again; 

‘So…yes?.’

This will go on forever, ‘Nah’ she said ‘Boss is not really my type.’

This time Torian raised a brow, ‘What do you mean ‘your type’? She is the best shot I ever saw and she’s beautiful kind, strong…A great tracker. What more could you possibly want!?’’

Mako pretended to think; ‘Well when you say it like tha…-’

‘NO!’ 

The sudden loudness of his voice had Mako flinch again; ‘Could you calm down maybe? You’re so desperate…Okay. We are not together. Happy?’

‘I knew it.’

‘No, you didn’t’

He shrugged, obviously relieved; ‘Think there’s anyone else?’

‘I doubt it’ Mako said and suddenly remembered something Nino had mentioned before; smiling wickedly; ‘..though she did mention a husband.’

‘A husband.’

‘uh huh.’

He suddenly leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and breathing deeply, and he looked like he was already planning to duel the strange and also very dead man. Should I tell him or not, Mako thought. This was the most expressive she had seen of the Mandalorian and she wondered if he was going to combust into flames with the way he was glaring at the ground if she kept the little information to herself.

She gave in after his furious turned to one of a kicked puppy;

‘He’s dead. I think.’

His spirits immediately lifted and he smiled so brightly, Mako felt her face warm a little;

‘Great! I’ll ah…- I’ll speak with her. Thanks, Mako!’

Before he could leave she got a hold of his arm, might as well intervene, ‘What are you going to say to her?’

This made him stop for sure; ‘I don’t know’ he admitted. ‘What do I say?’

This time Mako thought seriously; ‘Well…I say go directly. Just ask her if that big bed upstairs is big enough to take two of you. Tell her the bunk beds are so uncomfortable that you aren’t reaching your potential when fighting because you don’t feel rested at all. 

Wow, she thought to herself. I’m good.

And of course Torian reacted just the way she thought he’d react;

‘ I- I can’t just ask her that! Not honourable at all and I bet she’d just sooner think I’m a very weird man.’ 

‘You are though…Anyway. Look, you asked for advice so I’m giving you one; she’s really shy anyway so anything would be..’ then the woman in question equally quiet as the man standing before her appeared on the door- 

Oh Hey Boss! ‘

‘Hi’ she said carefully and stepped between them looking at Torian; ‘What happened? Why are you so red?’

‘I..uh…We were j-’

‘We were just chatting, boss. You know. Beds and stuff…’

Nino raised a brow as Torian slapped a hand down his face, hard.

‘Beds?’

‘Yeah..yeah…You know..the bund beds. They are just…- Torian?! Hey don’t go I was just about to ask your opinion! HEY!’ and of course he turned around and left without a word.

Mako shook her head; ‘Men…’

Nino huffed a laugh; ‘Agreed with you there. What’s with him?’

‘I have absolutely no idea.’


End file.
